


Where Did You Go?

by jkathurricane2813



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a special assignment to go on with the other dragons. Problem is, Toothless isn't allowed to come. Not used to being left behind for long periods of time. Toothless is not taking this event easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Leave

Hiccup climbed aboard Toothless' dark brown leather saddle that was still strapped against his back and adjusted himself on top of the midnight black flying reptilian. Making sure everything was secure, he patted Toothless' neck as he bent down to speak, "Come on bud. Dad's waiting for us."

Toothless glanced over his shoulder, his lips peeled back in that toothy grin of his as he shook his head. He immediately hunched in for takeoff and pushed off the ground, his wings spreading out long and wide as he launched off the earth and into the sky. Out of the cove the two of them often hung out when Hiccup wasn't working, being trained as the Chief of Berk. Or working at the Blacksmithing Forge.

They'd come here when he was finally excused. Hiccup would either train Toothless, or play with him until finally dawn would break and they were forced to go home when the winter breeze started breaking out into stronger colder weather that would nip at your skin. This time however, there was no going out and staying out for hours on end till night fall started closing in, for reasons not even Hiccup knew about. His father said there was something important he wanted to discuss with him, and he wanted him back before sun down.

Normally, Hiccup might have been tempted to ignore that order and just take off into the sky into his own little world. But he knew that his father was serious on this one. There was something his Father wanted to talk to him about and Hiccup wouldn't be able to keep his mind on anything else. Constantly wondering about what his Father wanted from him. Most likely some assignment to prove if he was capable of running Berk on his own. As much as Hiccup really wasn't too enthusiastic with the idea of becoming the Chief, he still didn't want to disappoint Stoic the Vast. Somehow he would figure out how to work things out.

It didn't take long before the duo arrived back on Berk. Hiccup landed Toothless beside his house before he slipped off of the dragon. Patting the side of his neck before grabbing his harness and pulling him along beside him.

"I'll drop you off here Toothless. You can eat and rest while I go talk to my dad." He spoke to the dragon, even if he knew that Toothless couldn't quite understand him. Toothless nudged his nose against Hiccup as he followed him along. Obviously he knew what eating meant and that was good enough for him.

Hiccup led Toothless into the house before unbuckling his saddle. The dragon immediately when his separate direction over to the corner where his bed was. Old carpets of bear skin sewn together was laid out next to the hearth just for the dragon.

Hiccup smiled and walked back out to the stables where he grabbed out the basket filled with newly caught fish and dragged it into the house.

"Here you go bud. Enjoy." He placed the basket next to the dragons head, dumping the food on the floor.

Toothless rumbled his approval and watched his rider leave before indulging himself in the offered food.

. . .

Hiccup made his way over to the Great Hall where he knew Stoic would most likely be at. He waved at the people he passed by that greeted him with smiles and waves of their own. How strange it all felt, before the great battle with Red Death everyone always greeted him with a scowl. He used to think being the son of the great Chief Stoic the Vast was a bad thing. Everyone knew him. Everyone knew about everything he did. The fact that he couldn't ever kill a dragon, he couldn't wield a weapon properly, and when it came to physical body wise; he was next to nothing like his father. He was only known for all the trouble he caused around the village from "trying too hard". Giving people the reason for their dislikes.

Now, of course, the only thing the people depend on their strength for is building houses. Hunting for food. And raising their dragon.

It was because of him that this way of life was possible. That peace in their village was known and all it took was for him to save everyone from what they fight the most before they treated him with respect.

In some cases, that pissed Hiccup off. But in others he was perfectly fine with it, and how could he not be? He would have had to run away with his dragon in order to keep him if this didn't happen. If he had ended up somehow getting the guts to kill Toothless when he first found him in the woods, none of this would have happened. And that right there, made everything worth it. Now that he'd known his dragon, he never wanted to imagine life without him.

Hiccup walked up the steps to the Great Hall with a smile on his face as he pushed the large wooden door open. The first thing he saw was his Father sitting at a chair. Gobber next to him and a couple of other Vikings that were talking.

Hiccup walked over casually, Stoic already catching sight of him; set down his mug and stood up.

"You wanted to speak with me Dad?" Hiccup called out.

"Ah yes son, I wanted to speak with you about the nesting season." Stoic's deep voice explained, causing the other Vikings to hush down as they listened in on the conversation. Hiccup took his place in the chair across from his father as he listened to him.

"Yeah, the dragons are going to the nearby island as they did last year to lay their eggs. What about it?"

"Well, I want you and a couple of other Vikings to go up there with them this year to help them out."

"Okay, that sounds fine." Hiccup nodded as he slumped back in his seat.

"I want you to keep close watch over the dragons while you're there. I don't want anything going wrong. Then when the time comes, help them with coming back home."

"So I have to keep a 24/7 watch on them?"

"As best as you can, yes."

"I'll do it. But there's just one concern I have."

"Yes son?"

"It's Toothless. I don't think I can take him with me. I mean, I usually fly him every day as his exercise for a few hours before returning home and feeding him. Also cleaning. I won't be able to do any of that while I'm there. Besides that, the female dragons would probably get . . . frisky with only one male there." Hiccup explained. Running his hand through his auburn hair. Stoic nodded his understanding.

"No big deal. We'll see if Astrid will fly Toothless since she knows how. She'll have the time to take good care of him since Stormfly will be with you to." Hiccup thought about it before nodding with a smile.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see if she will do it."

"Prepare your pack son tonight. You'll be leaving in the morning." Hiccup's steps halted and he turned back to Stoic.

"What? That soon?"

"Yes, it was a last minute arrangement. I would have told you about it sooner if you didn't keep taking off after work before I could reach you."

Hiccup chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck before nodding as he started back towards the door.

. . .

Toothless shifted on his carpet to his backside as he stared at the door where he saw Hiccup leave. It has been a few hours and he still hadn't returned and the dragon was getting kind of impatient. He had finished eating an hour ago and had been sleeping for another couple. Now he woke up to find no Hiccup around still and he wondered where he was.

Suddenly, the door opened and Toothless rolled back and jumped to his feet. Pouncing his way over to the door to greet his rider.

"Hey Toothless." Hiccup giggled at the overly excited dragon. He scratched under Toothless' chin and rubbed his cheek against the bridge of his nose. "I know I took a long time to get back. Sorry about that." He walked over to the hearth and sat down on the furs that was placed upon it. Toothless laid back down on his bed. His head resting on Hiccup's lap. Relaxing as his rider scratched along his scales on all the places he liked. Purring happily.

"Toothless I got to tell you something. I'm going to go with the other dragons to the island for the nesting season. You know, just to make sure everything is okay there and back. It'll be for about two months before I'll return." Toothless' head lifted up from Hiccup's lap as he stared into his riders moss green eyes. Blinking. He seemed to understand what he was saying. The words, "go"; "dragons"; and "return" processed in his brain and he put the pieces together. Hiccup was going with the dragons together.

He hopped up to his feet. His bottom half wagging excitedly.

Hiccup chuckled at the reaction and shook his head. Taking Toothless' head into both his hands and he pulled the dragon back down to the carpet of furs.

"No. You're not going to go with me this time buddy. I'm sorry. But I won't be able to do anything with you when I'm there. You have to stay here. I talked with Astrid and she was perfectly happy to take care of you while I'm gone."

Toothless felt the eagerness escape him like a popped balloon when Hiccup had said that. He wasn't going to go? He had to stay here while his rider went off somewhere else without him? That didn't sound good at all to him. They never went anywhere without each other before. Or at least not to long distances. Yanking his head out of his rider's hands, the dragon stomped over to the door where his saddle hung and he nudged it with his nose, causing it to fall to the floor with a "thump."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head a second time, knowing that Toothless wanted to come. He rose up to his feet and walked over to his dragon. Picking the saddle back up.

"No. Sorry bud. Not this time. It's better if you stayed here. You'll be taken care of far better than if you came with me. I would never be able to pay enough attention to you with everything I have to do." Toothless frowned. Screw that! He didn't want to be left behind. Whether or not he would have attention. A low rumble was sounded from the back of Toothless' throat, his tail curling up from behind him and he wacked the saddle back off the hook.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. Returning the saddle back where it was.

"No Toothless. You're staying here whether you like it or not." He firmly ordered.

Toothless growled in disappointment and he bit down on the saddle and jerked it off the hook again before he took off up the stairs. Knocking everything in his tails path out of the way. He hopped up the beam of the ceiling and stared down at his rider that looked mighty pissed with him at the moment.

"Toothless, get down here right now. Drop it. Drop the saddle." He demanded, his one foot that was left stomped on the ground.

Toothless shook his head.

Hiccup sighed, irritated, and scrubbed his hands along his face. "I know you want to go. But you can't. It's not going to be for that long and Astrid will make sure you get flown every day. Now stop acting like this and drop the saddle." Hiccup snapped. His face turning serious. Toothless eyed the slender boy wearily. He hated when he snapped at him. He never uses it often on him and when he does, Toothless can't refuse to obey. Just wanting that smile back on him.

The Night Fury took a moment of silence before he opened his mouth enough that the saddle slid out and fell to the floor. Knocking an oil lamp off its table and crashing to the ground.

Hiccup cringed from the glass that was now shattered along the floorboards before grumbling and walking over to pick up the saddle and returning it to its rightful place.

Toothless continued to watch from the beam as his rider cleaned up the mess from the oil lamp. He observed Hiccup tossing away the glass outside and washing the oil with a wet rag. Once done and the evidence was now completely gone. Hiccup walked over and collapsed back down on the hearth, staring into the fire beside him.

Toothless finally hopped down from the beam onto the second floors balcony. The pads on his feet keeping his movements silent as he crawled down the stars and over to his rider. He laid down on the bed. His head resting on one of the furs on the hearth. Staring at Hiccup with those big Toxic green eyes. His pupils dilated into deep black pools. Giving off the most adorable face he could give.

Hiccup noticed his dragon that had finally decided to return. His head located behind where his legs were currently propped, his knees to his chest. He parted his legs to view Toothless there with that face he just couldn't stand to stay mad at for long.

"You're so annoying." He chuckled and bent forward to cup Toothless' head back in his hands. Their foreheads pressing together. "But I love you for it."

Toothless' mood seemed to perk up all together and he jumped up to his feet. Leaning in and giving long wet licks along his riders face. Leaving behind his thick sticky saliva for him to clean up.

"No! Toothless stop! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup cried out between laughs as he tried to push the dragon away from him to save himself from drowning.

A few minutes passed before Toothless decided to spare Hiccup from anymore of his kisses and sat back on his haunches. His ears up and his mouth giving off that toothless grin of his. His eyes gleaming proudly as he watched Hiccup push himself back up, using the dry part of his sleeve to wipe away the saliva from his eyes and cheeks.

"Great. Now I have to take a bath." He grumbled out, but his face showed otherwise. That smile that Toothless loved was back on just how it should stay.

Toothless purred and nuzzled his nose against Hiccup's side in apology. The dark haired boy giggled and patted the top of the dragon's head.

"You're a great dragon." He murmured before pushing him off teasingly. Toothless blinked at him in surprise before huffing in annoyance. Watching the human get up and walk upstairs towards the washroom. Shaking his head, he curled up on the fur below him and shut his eyes as he drifted off into a snooze.

. . .

Hiccup was up and ready at the crack of dawn. He didn't enjoy it but Stoic had insisted that leaving early in the morning would be better. And wouldn't you know it, all the dragons were outside and ready to take off any second. The Vikings that were joining him were already on their dragons and ready to go. Astrid had allowed him to ride Stormfly for the way there and back. He quickly hobbled over to the scaly blue dragon that was right next to the blonde girl.

"She's all ready for you Hiccup." Astrid spoke with a smile as she patted the side of Stormfly.

"Thanks for this. I appreciate it." Hiccup replied, tying his pack up to the prepared saddle.

"It's no worries."

"No I mean it. You allowing me to fly your dragon and take care of Toothless. I don't know how to thank you for this." Astrid smirked and grabbed ahold of Hiccup's harness, pulling him in for a small quick kiss. She immediately shoved him back.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." She chuckled. "But if anything happens to my dragon. You're going to get it."

Hiccup nodded his understanding, knowing full well that she would probably say something like that. There was a howl from behind him and Hiccup turned to find Toothless bursting out of the door of the house. His wings out and he looked ready for takeoff as well. The dragon snarled at the Viking's nearby him as he gazed around the lot. His eyes narrowed on Hiccup and he barreled after the boy.

"Toothless, what's gotten into you!" Hiccup shouted, holding his hands up and preparing himself for a possible dodge. Considering the dragon did not look like he was planning on stopping. Just as predicted, the Night Fury leaped up and tackled Hiccup to the ground. One foot just enough to cover all of Hiccup's chest. The human groaned from the collision to the ground as he looked up at Toothless. The dragon no longer looked threatening. His pupil's expanded wide and his toothless grin reappeared on his face.

"Ugh, Toothless. Did you have to knock me down?" Hiccup groaned. Toothless rumbled something in the back of his throat and took his foot off. When Hiccup was just about to push himself up, he was immediately knocked down when the dragon's head collapsed onto his abdomen. A puff of breath fled from Hiccup's mouth.

"Toothless! Get off!" He demanded, trying to shove the large head away.

Toothless obeyed after a few minutes and hopped up to his feet. He curled his tail around Hiccup and nudged his nose against his leg.

"No bud. We discussed this yesterday, you're not coming with me."

Toothless frowned, his ears pressing in the back of his head and his tail went limp against the earth. He had high hopes that if he acted cute enough, Hiccup wouldn't find it in himself to leave him behind. The boy had more will power then he gave him credit for.

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed Toothless' head and lifted it up so he could see him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise." He nuzzled their noses together in a sign of affection. Toothless huffed and pulled away, his head hanging low. Astrid walked over and petted Toothless' neck.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. We'll have fun and Hiccup will be back before you know it."

Toothless merely released a groan. Not even bothering to look up. Hiccup frowned at his best friend's behavior, shrugging in Astrid's direction before turning to Stoic that stood just a few feet away from him.

"Take care of our dragon's son."

Hiccup nodded, "Don't worry Dad. Nothing will happen." He turned to Stormyfly and hoisted himself onto the dragon. He looked over to Toothless, still pouting in the same place he left him. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He spoke louder to everyone that bothered to wake up to greet him, but he continued to look at Toothless. There was only a few Viking's up. Gobber bothered to. As well as Fishlegs that wanted to see his dragon off as well. Since he realized Meatlug was a female last year when she laid eggs. He now had to hold the burden of spending the next two months without her when she nested. How unfair though that Hiccup had a boy dragon and he still wasn't allowed to stay behind. Nonetheless, he didn't let that stop him from completing his task. He knew that one day would come he would have to part from his dragon for a long period of time. Now was as good as any day to start getting used to it.

Toothless glanced up just enough to view-

His rider stuck upon another dragon!

A low grumble left the back of Toothless' throat. Not loud enough for anyone near him to hear, but his eyes narrowed dangerously on Stormfly. Why couldn't they take those things the humans used to float around on water? Why a dragon? Why did Hiccup have to ride another dragon?

He shook his head and huffed. It wasn't the first time Hiccup rode another dragon other than him. When they battled the Red Death, Hiccup came soaring on Stormfly before, but Astrid was in control then and they had no choice. So he made the exception. But now- he was purposely allowing this to happen!

Hiccup had already turned around and patted upon Stormfly's neck -just the same way he does to him- as he murmured for the dragon to take off in her ear -just like he does to him-. Stormfly spread her wings and leapt off the ground into the air, the rest of the dragons following behind. Toothless glowered at the duo in the air and continued like that until they were nothing but little dots on the horizon and he couldn't remember which dot was his rider.

He felt a pat to his neck and Toothless jumped back into reality. He gazed up at Astrid as she smiled softly to him.

"You okay Toothless?"

Toothless snarled a warning and pulled himself away from her touch and started towards the house on the hill. It's not like he didn't like Astrid. Well . . . no he didn't. Not after she attacked Hiccup . . . more than once. Sure, he made peace with her when he and Hiccup took her to the sky and she apologized. But he still was weary of her a little. That wasn't the point though. He just wanted his rider back. This wasn't fair! He was his dragon! No one else's! Hiccup shouldn't want to ride with anyone else's and leave him behind!

Sulking, he crawled back up the hill and back into the house he had busted out from. He could hear and smell that Astrid was following right behind him, but he paid her no heed. He walked over to the corner of the room and right onto the carpet of furs of his bed and crumpled onto it. Astrid walked over and sat down on the hearth and scratched him.

"I know you miss him Toothless. It'll be okay." She said soothingly. Toothless shifted in his place so his tail curled around him and his wings shielded his body as if his blanket. His eyes closed and he allowed her pampering to happen.


	2. Fly Away With Me

Toothless absolutely hated this. It has been two weeks since Hiccup's departure with the other dragons to the nesting sight and he had been missing him like crazy. He didn't want to fly. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything but laze around the house and wonder when his rider was coming home.

Toothless moped around the village from time to time and everyone allowed it. Soon it even became normal for everyone to see the midnight black beast pacing the island in search for his best friend. In fact, that was what he was doing right now. Toothless paced back and forth along the cliff side of the village as he stared out into the horizon. Hiccup had never been this long gone from him before. Well, except for the times before the village knew about him and Toothless was hidden away in the cove. But those were the times he hardly cared this much about the boy. Now was an entirely different story. Where could Hiccup be that would keep him away this long? He knew he was going somewhere with the female dragons. From the smell, it was nesting season. But he never paid that much attention to females and their ways of birth, all considering that he was the only one of his species. But male dragons don't tend to care about the females during their take-off's. It's when their back with their hatchlings do they care. Yet, Toothless had nothing to care about at the moment except where his rider had gone off to.

His mind though had picked up quite a few horrifying scenario's he didn't want to think about. Such as; Maybe Hiccup had wanted a new dragon and he had totally forgot him. Maybe Hiccup is there and having a blast with the other dragons, not even thinking about him. Maybe Hiccup is somewhere stuck with no help and is in trouble and is totally thinking about him- as he withers in pain and dies because he wasn't there.

Toothless' pacing became more frantic at the thought of Hiccup in trouble and there being no way for him to help him.

Maybe that's exactly what was happening right now and the reason he hasn't returned. Hiccup has to be in trouble for him to stay this long away from home. Toothless howled and whimpered as he pounced around the ground, staring out into the open ocean. He had to get there. Right now!

Toothless' leapt over to the edge of a cliff and looked down at the water that crashed against rock as spray flung up into the air some many feet down. There was only one time he had flown without Hiccup after he lost his tail and that was when Hiccup had made him a fin that was capable of remaining open and moving when he wanted it to. But he had destroyed that one.

Toothless glanced over to the prosthetic fin that was still attached to him. What are the chances that this fin would do the same thing for him? The dragon looked back out at the open water. It wouldn't matter if Hiccup was in trouble. Growling, Toothless opened his wings out. Flicking his tail back and forth behind him. His feet bracing in the ground and getting ready for take-off.

Hunching forward, he prepared himself. Then jumped.

. . . 

 

Astrid flung the basket of fish from the stables over her shoulder as she marched her way back to Hiccup's house where she was planning on feeding Toothless. That's all Toothless ever seemed to be able to do anymore. Other than taking a walk in search for Hiccup, he would eat. Barely. The poor dragon didn't look like he wanted to, but he did it anyway. Maybe he figured if he ate, he would have enough strength to swim across the Pacific to where Hiccup was.

She chuckled softly at the thought. She felt pity for the dragon. Never had his rider ever been this long away from him. It must be scary. He probably thinks he'll never be back.

She sighed sadly. She wondered if Stormfly missed her. If she was thinking about her.

"Probably not." She snorted. Stormfly was most likely too distracted with laying eggs to think about her rider. At least at this moment. "I hope you come back soon Hiccup." She murmured. "Toothless is really missing you."

She settled the basket of fish to the side of the door as she pressed both of her hands against the wood and pushed the door open.

"Okay Toothless! I have breakfast for you!" She shouted as she walked in. Dragging the basket behind her. She looked over to the pile of furs in the corner, but it was empty of any dragon.

"Toothless?" She called out, gazing around the home.

"Hm, must have taken a walk." She mumbled as she tugged the basket to the corner before jogging out of the house.

She jogged around the village for about fifteen minutes wondering where on earth that fire breathing lizard could be. She asked a couple of people but they all said that they hadn't seen him around. She sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her neck. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"Are ye looking for Toothless young'en?" A male voice was heard from behind Astrid and she turned around to find one of the Viking's. He looked to be in his late twenty's. A red beard was grown from his side burns and along his chin and upper lip. Covering his mouth completely of hair. The top of his head had less hair but he was still bushy as any other Viking would be proud of. He had freckles along his arms and face and he wore raggedy clothes and hauled a pile of wood in his arms.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Have you seen him?" The blonde frantically asked. She was starting to get worried that her theory was actually correct and Toothless had attempted to swim to Hiccup.

"Aye, I saw him not but a few minutes ago pacing the side of a cliff on my way back from the woods." He pointed in the direction he had come from and Astrid grinned happily. She waved at the man as she started at a run.

"Thank you so much!" She shouted.

Astrid ran for about five minutes before the sight of a black reptilian creator stood at the end of a cliff. His wings were outstretched wide. His tail wagging against the ground and he was in a hunched position, and her eyes widened as she realized what that dragon was about to do.

"Toothless no!" She cried out as she ran after him. The dragon didn't even blink from her call and she picked up her pace. Hiccup would kill her if he came home to find out Toothless had drowned trying to get to him.

She was inches from him before he immediately dove into the sky, his wings flapping as he tried to pick up leverage from the cool breeze that blew past them. Without thinking, Astrid ran off the side of the cliff. The ground no longer at her feet and her arms reached out and grabbed onto the back right leg of Toothless. The dragon yelped in surprised and looked at her, shocked. She gave a shriek as she realized that this just made things worse as her weight dragged Toothless and her down faster. They both spun around as they dropped head first towards the water. At this height she knew that it was going to hurt badly.

Bracing herself for impact, she clenched the dragon's limb tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. But before they connected with the water as she had expected, she was suddenly engulfed in warmth. Her eyes snapped open to view herself wrapped entirely in Toothless' grip. His arms and legs enfolded around her and his wings enveloped them. She heard a crash and water drowned them instantly. The warmth being replaced with frigid coldness. Toothless released Astrid and she immediately swam towards the surface. Gasping for breath when she got out. She gazed around her in search for Toothless.

"Toothless!" She shouted. "Toothless where are you?"

Suddenly the reptile appeared before her. Water splashing all around them. Toothless was paddling frenziedly against the water. His wings flapping around as if they would provide with keeping him up. She swam over and wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck in order to sooth him.

"Toothless, it's okay. Calm down. We're okay."

Toothless' advances soon ceased and the only sound that was left was the splashing of water against rock and a rumbling purring sound.

She smiled and looked at Toothless, who was staring at her with those gorgeous toxic green eyes, his pupil's blown. "Thank you for saving me." Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes. She knew that he didn't like the fact that she literally tried to tackle him but she knew if she didn't, he might have been swept out to the middle of the ocean without anyone knowing about it.

"I know you miss him Toothless. But Hiccup is fine and he will return. I promise you that." She scratched under his chin and the dragon purred in approval. He seemed to relax all together from any pent up stress he might have had. She gave him a quick hug and patted the side of his neck. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm freezing."

Toothless bit down on Astrid's hood and pulled her out of the water and onto his back. She smiled and swung her other leg across the back of the dragon as he started swimming towards shore. She figured it was going to be a long walk before they arrived at the village all considering the beach was a couple miles away from the cliffs where they decided was the perfect place to build their civilization. Nonetheless, she didn't complain. There wasn't much to complain about, she hardly noticed the cold or the wetness as they trudged back up the hill once they arrived on land.

They kept silent for most of the walk back, but it was a good silent. Not awkward. At least not to Astrid. She kept listening to the birds, the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves, and her most favorite; a breathing dragon that was walking right beside her. She glanced over at Toothless that didn't seem to be paying any attention to her and she giggled. That was when Toothless bothered to look at her. His head cocking to the side in confusion.

"What? You got to admit this was a fun day."

Toothless rolled his eyes and shook his body once again. Little left over droplets of water flinging in the air and onto her. She laughed and covered her face with her arm to block from getting anymore wet. Looking back at Toothless, the dragon was smirking smugly at her and she chuckled with a shake of her head. Nudging him on the side.

"First one back to Berk gets all the fish!" Astrid shouted as she took off in a run. Toothless' ears perked up at the sound of his most preferred food and ran off after her. Of course he won though. There wasn't any doubt.

. . .

Astrid groaned in irritation at Toothless' constant brooding. It had been a month since Hiccup had went with the female dragons to the nesting sight and Toothless had improved on his behavior . . . sort of. He had begun to eat like normal now and he had spent a little time with Astrid when it came to playing. But flying was definitely on the "not doing" list.

Toothless laid limp on the grass, his head between his front legs as he snuffled the blades of brilliant green. Astrid tossed the saddle on the ground and collapsed beside the dejected dragon.

"Toothless, you have to fly at some point. You can't go the whole two months without flying. Hiccup would kill me if he found out I slacked on giving you the full exercise like I promised." Toothless merely ignored. Moving his head to the side so he couldn't look at her. Astrid frowned and pushed herself so she was in front of Toothless' line of sight. The black mass of reptile moved his head farther to the side, but the blonde female wasn't going to have any of it. She grabbed onto Toothless' head and forced him to look at her.

"I know you don't want anyone else to fly you. I can understand that. Hiccup is your rider and your rider alone. I could never replace him. But you have to understand to, that if you don't exercise your wings regularly, you might not be able to have the capability of flying Hiccup anymore." She spoke softly. "You're probably incredibly weak as it is." She stroked her hands along one of the wings that was tucked to Toothless' side.

The dragon looked like he understood, he peeked up at Astrid as his chin rested in her lap. He huffed out a breath and stayed silent for a good long while before looking over to the saddle. He shook his head and curled up.

Astrid gave a sigh and scrubbed her hands along her face. What was she going to do if she doesn't get Toothless off the ground and back into the sky? Hiccup would have a hissy fit and probably never leave his precious dragon in her hands if he ever has to go away again. Gods, she hope that would never happen. She might not be able to get through another two months if this was what she had to look forward to.

"You know," She started. Wondering if the dragon had a nerve point. "you're so loyal to Hiccup. Only allowing him to ride you. But think about it, you wait only for Hiccup to ride you. Only allow him. But Hiccup goes off and rides some other dragon. My dragon for instance." She spoke, buffing her nails on the fabric of her shoulder. Toothless glanced over her way before glaring. He pushed himself up and walked over to the other side of the grassy field. Flatting out the area then laid down upon it.

Astrid stared at Toothless for a good long while before grumbling. "Alright, that's it." She stood up abruptly. Toothless only paid her a small glimpse, turning his attention back to the grass in front of him. She grabbed the saddle next to her and ran after Toothless, tackling him. She hopped onto his back and tried to figure out the straps as best as she could.

Toothless yelped at the sudden unexpected move. He leapt to his feet, pulling Astrid with him. She held on tightly as she threw a strap under Toothless' underarm and tried to buckle it in place. Toothless glared over her shoulder. The once blown pupils now shrunken into tiny slits, his eyes narrowing angrily. He tried bucking the girl off her, his back legs pushing off the ground, but much to his disappointment, she hung on like glue.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." She insisted. Tightening the strap before moving to the other one and grabbing it forcefully as she worked to keep herself on the dragons back and fixing the strap on.

Toothless gave a low snarl and jumped around the field of grass. Astrid managed to get the last strap on before she took the string that connected the saddle to the fin and reached down to link it. Toothless tried to yank his tail away from the girls grasping hands but it was too late. She managed to hook the cord right into place and stayed on all the while. She had some excellent skill.

"Hah! Got it!" She cheered, her fists pumping the air. Toothless snapped his teeth in anger. Not giving up yet. He rose up to his hind legs, his front feet no longer touching the ground. Astrid squeaked in surprise, her arms instantly hanging on to Toothless' neck tightly as she tried to keep herself from falling off. Smirking, the dragon rolled onto his back, being careful not to squish the life out of the girl, but enough that she would get the hint that he despises her being on his back.

As Toothless had expected that Astrid would fall off and give up. The girl was persistent. She hooked her legs on either side of the dragon, shoving her feet into the stirrups. Her hands clasped tightly around the handles. As soon as Toothless rolled back onto his feet, she bucked. Pulling on the straps and clicking the proper position on the stirrups for the fin to take off. Hiccup had taught her everything she needed to know to fly Toothless, somehow predicting the day that she might need to take over for any reason. And she was glad for the lessons.

Toothless' ears snapped up in surprise. She had not fallen off, but got into perfect position for flying him. In some cases it was rather intriguing and also very tempting, but nonetheless, he demanded revenge.

His claws dug into the soil below him and he hunkered down low for a powerful take off, and just as promised, he lunged into the air. His wings flapping harshly through the wind and picking up speed in seconds. Astrid screamed in shock and her arms instinctively wrapped back around Toothless' neck. Squeezing her eyes shut and holding on for dear life when Toothless fell through the sky and spun around, bringing back so many memory's from the last time she flew with Toothless, but at least Hiccup was there to control him. He wouldn't throw her off if he was on. She had a good grasp on him she would have brought him down with her. But now she was on her own and if she did slip off, there was no way Toothless would catch her. Would he?

Toothless smirked smugly at the fearful girl on his back, though her tight embrace never loosened as he cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. He wasn't getting anywhere with her and it was pissing him off all the more. He dove for the ocean below and tried to knock her into the water. She still stayed on.

Astrid gasped for air as she was finally brought back up out of the water and she growled in annoyance. She hated how stubborn this dragon was to try to get her off, and she felt like she had just about enough of this.

She grasped the handles and yanked back with all of her strength. The only reason this actually worked was that she had caught Toothless off guard and his head pointed upwards as everything started slowing down. Taking that as her chance, she shifted the position of the fin and the Night Fury started flying up into the cloud line.

She snapped the point of the fin again and Toothless started flying straight and calmly. Taking a deep breath in relief, Astrid fell into Toothless, her cheek pressing against the back of his neck.

Toothless glanced at Astrid on his back. Still a bit in shock that she managed to get in control of him so easily. It was so damn infuriating, but at the same time he was quite fond of the war she gave. Huffing slightly the dragon looked back in front of him and his eyes wandered all over the sky. Puffy clouds surrounded them that began turning a lovely warm shade of orange, pink, and purple as the sun started setting. He could see the bright green of the Island below them and just a clump of dots beside the cliff that represented Berk. Miles of deep navy blue water stretched out to the horizon and sparkled in the most gorgeous way when the sun hit it just right. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. It had been way too long since he had been up here and he couldn't lie to himself that he didn't totally regret flying now. Even if Hiccup wasn't on his back this time.

The mere mention of Hiccup got his ears to perk up. Hiccup! This was his chance! He could go and find Hiccup! Smirking, he flapped his wings and snapped his tail as he gained more speed.

Astrid pushed herself up when she felt Toothless suddenly tense under her and the wind whistling past her ears grew louder. She looked at where they were going. They were getting farther away from Berk and more into the center of open water. She looked to Toothless in confusion and grabbed onto the saddle and pulled back. Toothless growled in annoyance, suddenly finding the upcoming fight majorly aggravating.

"Toothless where are we going? We can't go too far out of Berk."

Toothless tried to ignore her as he kicked the speed back up a notch. Only to be pulled back again.

"Toothless! I'm serious! Where are you taking me?"

Huffing out a breath, Toothless glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and she immediately realized his true reason. She sighed and shook her head.

"We can't go and find Hiccup. He's more than half a day's trip away. The people at Berk will be wondering where we are."

Toothless snarled in fury and tried to continue on forth. Astrid stared at Toothless sympathetically. She had never known a dragon so loyal and attached to their riders then this one. She could understand of course, the Night Fury depended upon Hiccup for almost everything at this point. Hiccup was like the other end of Toothless' coin. Without Hiccup there would be no Toothless, and without Toothless, there would be no Hiccup. A better bond that Astrid found with Stormfly. She hugged the dragon tightly. As much as she would love to take Toothless to Hiccup and show him he was okay. She knew it would be too long of a flight and the people back home would be curious about where they are.

Sighing, she lifted back up and pulled on the harness once again. The dragon gave her a death glare over his shoulder, but she ignored it. Switching the position of the fin and pulling to the side, the Night Fury immediately started flying downwards tilted to the side. They were going home.

Toothless wanted to howl out his frustration with this female. Fling her off of his saddle and go find Hiccup himself but that was a no go on that plan. He would never be able to fly anywhere without some rider. Which just fed upon his anger all the more. He knew she wouldn't give in to his plan either and would give him the hardest time the whole way there and probably double the trip. Damn how he wished so badly that he didn't smash that other fin so he could fly on his own. Sighing in defeat, the dragon willingly turned around and started flying in the direction of home.

"I'm sorry Toothless. I want to go see him too, but we can't. But I can promise to you that you will see him soon." She petted along the side of his neck soothingly and Toothless just decided to relax under the touch.

Astrid bent down and placed a kiss on the crown of the Night Fury's head. Murmuring softly under her breath, "He'll be home soon."

It took about an hour before they arrived back on Berk and instead of landing in the middle of the grass field where they started off, Astrid lead Toothless to the middle of the village in the town circle. It was already nightfall and Astrid expected everyone to be asleep by now, but apparently not, as many Vikings were still up and about as they were when she left the village.

Everyone smiled and muttered to each other as they pointed at Toothless and her. No doubt talking about how she somehow managed to get the beast to start flying once again. She swung her leg around and slid off the dragon, patting the side of his neck. Toothless nudged the girl with his nose as she led him back up to the house.

Opening the door, she wasn't expecting to find Stoic the Vast still up and sitting on a chair in front of the fire place. His helmet was off but he was still in his daily clothes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were still awake." Astrid stumbled as she pulled Toothless into the house. Already undoing the saddle.

Stoic turned around and smiled at the pair. Then he blinked in surprise. "You got the saddle on him I see. Did you take him flying?"

"Actually yes. I did. He made sure that I regretted it though." She teased as she patted Toothless' side when she was done stripping him of the harness. The dragon walked over to the pile of furs and laid down, his head resting upon the hearth. He glanced up at Stoic for a second before sighing and returning his attention to the blazing fire. The warmth washing over him and removing the chills he got from flying. How he missed this feeling.

Stoic looked to Toothless and leaned forward to pat him on the head before leaning back in the chair.

Astrid walked back out of the house for a few minutes to retrieve the basket of fish from the stables and brought them inside and dumping it by Toothless. The Night Fury gladly ate his fill.

"Astrid, I really appreciate what you're doing for Hiccup." The blonde smiled and nodded respectfully towards the Chief.

"Of course. I'm happy to take care of Toothless. Despite he can be such a pain. He's a good dragon."

"Aye, that he is." Stoic nodded his agreement. "Just like his rider."

Astrid licked her lips and wrung her hands behind her back. "Well, if that's all needed from me. I best be going." She spoke. Turning to leave.

"Thank you Astrid. I mean it." The girl smiled as she glanced behind her shoulder to view the scene of the Viking smiling down at the dragon at his feet. She stared for a few more seconds before leaving.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

Hiccup awoke in the morning when the sun raise started brightening up the tent he had set up on the island. Yawning, he pushed himself upwards and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Blinking the blurriness away, he quickly got dressed in his normal green long sleeve shirt, pants, and boots. The rest of everything else could wait for later. He crawled out of the tent to view the island in all its glory. The small piece of land the dragons used as their nesting site was mostly made up of stone. There was a few patches of grass and scarce enough trees you could probably count on your fingers.

The sky was blue as always with only a few streaks of white clouds and the sounds of the waves crashing against rock being the only thing keeping this place from going silent. There were heated pools located every few feet away from each other and each dragon slept peacefully nearby it. The dragons had laid there eggs a month back and they had hatched only a week ago.

Hiccup smiled as he walked over to Stormfly. He had been keeping extra watch on both her and Meatlug while he was here. He had kept watchful eye on the other dragons but the Vikings that had accompanied with him had cared for a good portion of them. It helped that their jobs back on Berk was dragon keeping. They worked in the stables feeding, bathing, and exercising the beasts.

The hatchlings were curled up close to their mother and tucked under stormfly's wing. Each of them looked like a smaller version of their mother. The males only have a slight deepening of blue as their natural color.

Though most mother dragons are very cautious and over protective of their hatchlings and attack almost anyone who comes near them. Meatlug and Stormfly were the only ones who would allow Hiccup, and Hiccup alone to be near their babies for any reason. While the other Viking's had to keep their distance while taking care of the fire breathing lizards and their children. Nonetheless, they managed to go through these passed two months without anyone getting scorched.

Hiccup bent down beside Stormfly and patted the top of her head and scratched along her chin. The dragon released a warm breath and peeked her eyes open to view the boy in front of her. She pressed against the hand before resting her head back down on the ground. Hiccup moved his hand over to the babies, making sure to keep a good watch on the mother's reaction, while he removed the wing to gaze down upon the four hatchlings. Their scales had started to grow as well as their horns and claws. Though they were still soft and very much vulnerable. It shouldn't be too long before it would be time to teach them how to fly and head back home.

Home. Hiccup sighed heavily and sat back down on his behind. How he missed his home.

How he missed his family. Stoic, Astrid, and Toothless. More importantly Toothless. He so badly wanted to get back on his dragon and fly into the sky like they would usually do every day. He missed the look the Night Fury would always give him. The one filled with love, smugness, and teasing.

He wondered how his best friend was doing now. Now that his absence had spread out to two whole months. He really hated having to suddenly leave his dragon for as long as he did. It wasn't fair and definitely was not expected. He marveled what Toothless was thinking. Did he think he permanently left him? That he was never coming back ever? Hiccup's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this assignment. He should have slowly eased Toothless into getting used to his absence first before leaving for this big trip.

Guilt piled up inside of his chest, creating an ache he wished would go away.

Toothless wouldn't know any better. He promised him that he would be back, but it wasn't like the Night Fury could count time. For all he knew Toothless could be thinking he died.

Hiccup shook his head of those thoughts. No. Toothless is perfectly fine. Astrid would most surely take good care of him while he's gone. He was going to return soon and he was going to get to see his best friend once again.

Hiccup's smile returned as he thought about seeing Toothless' face. How the dragon might look at him when he realized he had returned as promised. He could picture quite vividly, his dragon. Those toxic green eyes staring up at him with that love and wonder. His black massive pupils expanded. His ears down pressed against his head and his tail wagging as if he were a dog.

Hiccup knew exactly what he was going to do as soon as he got home. He was going to get that saddle from out of the house, hook Toothless into it and hop on his back. Then they would ride for hours on end till the sun set behind the horizon.

With that in mind, Hiccup felt himself relax again. Pushing up to his feet, he walked back over to the tent to grab the newly caught basket of fish to feed Stormfly and the other dragons.

. . .

Hiccup attached the saddle to Stormfly's back before hooking up the rest of his gear to her. He patted her neck and looked to the babies. They sure looked ready to learn how to fly. Their scales had dried and hardened, their horns and claws weren't fully grown but they were sharp as nails. Their teeth had grown out and they started eating fish on their own without their mother chewing it up for them.

They were ready.

Hiccup turned to Stormfly with a smile. "Ready to go home girl?" The sky blue dragon made a rumbling sound in the back of her throat and nuzzled her nose against his shirt. Hiccup chuckled and hoisted himself over her back. He had herded half of the dragons to get ready for take-off. While the mothers made sure that their babies were close with them. The two other Vikings had finished the rest of the job before hopping on their own dragons. Waving at Hiccup to let him know they were ready.

Smiling happily, Hiccup kicked the stirrups and the dragon immediately ran for the cliff and jumped into the sky. Her wings outstretched and flapping against the wind. Hiccup looked over as the hatchlings raced right behind and started flapping their tiny wings. Immediately diving off the edge, they had easily grasped ahold of the current of air and rode on it, following after their mothers. Hiccup waited till all the dragons and hatchlings were in the air before leading the bunch back in the direction of Berk.

They were finally going home.

. . .

Toothless laid on his bed, the fire blazing beside him while Astrid sat on his other side. Her soft hands stroked all the right places of his scales, causing deep rumbling purrs to escape past his lips. She groomed him just as Hiccup did with him and he looked forward to it every day. The warm wash cloth caressing his rough, thick, scarred up skin. Causing every muscle in his body to relax fully.

Astrid smiled proudly. The next month had come and gone and Toothless had finally managed to get back into shape. He allowed her and only for her to fly him every day for a couple hours before heading back to Berk. They would fly miles across the oceans and sometimes visited their neighbor islands for new routes. Once they were back she would feed him his regular amount of meals and he would easily gobble them down, and a few weeks later his regular body weight had returned and he looked just as healthy as when Hiccup had left. They would spend most of the day together, either playing, walking, or just hanging out at the house. Astrid sighed happily, they had definitely become great friends.

No longer was Toothless snapping at her very presence. They had learned to get along fully. And that alone made the whole two months of Toothless making her suffer, worth it.

'Two whole months.' Astrid thought to herself. 'Hiccup should be back soon. I hope.' 

She didn't dare mention the young boy to the dragon. Too afraid that just the slightest reminder would plunge the reptile back into his old behavior. She knew he constantly thought about him. It wasn't hard to figure out considering that he had a couple of his shirts sprawled over the furs he laid on with Hiccup's scent. The dragon would never be able to forget about him. She was positive about that. But at least she was reassured that he wouldn't totally give up on life itself if Hiccup just happened to disappear. And she prayed that would not ever happen.

Astrid placed the wash cloth back into the pale of warm water and squeezed the excess out till it was damp before applying it back on to Toothless' skin. His wing closest to her was sprawled out along her lap as she washed the scales.

Stoic had suggested to her this technique of washing that Hiccup used to do with Toothless all the time. The first time she had tried it, the dragon sulked the whole way through. No doubt thinking of his absent friend. But after a while he had gotten used to it and gladly welcomed the action every time she came with a bucket of warm water and a cloth.

"Better?" Astrid asked gently as she tossed the cloth back into the pale and grabbed a separate dry cloth and started to dry the moist scales.

Toothless peeked his eyes open at the girl, a small content smile on his face as he breathed out another purr and that was all the answer she needed to tell her that he was indeed thoroughly enjoying himself.

A knock on the door got Astrid to jump in her place. Toothless' ears twitched and perked up. His eyes opening farther, but nevertheless he had stayed in his place. The blonde looked over at the door curiously. Wondering if Stoic had returned early from his duties.

"Come in!" She called out, setting the bucket to the side. Slipping back on her boots.

The door opened with a protesting squeak of the hinges and just as she guessed, Stoic had entered the room. A smile carved into his features and she couldn't help but wonder what in the world got this man so happy.

"He's back."

Astrid's heart skipped a couple of a beats and she stared at the man for a few minutes before speaking.

"Really? He is?" She asked, disbelieving this news.

"Well, all the female dragons have. Hiccup hasn't arrived quite yet. I would guess he's in the back of the pack." Stoic explained, clearing his throat and recapturing his solid expression.

Astrid glanced over to Toothless who seemed to have went back to relaxing in his place once he realized who was at the door. "He's going to be so happy." She whispered before shifting onto her knees. She rested her hand on the Night Fury's shoulder blade and gently shook his back to wake him. "Toothless. Toothless, wake up. I got something for you to see."

Toothless' eyes reopened and stared at Astrid for a second. His ears twitching once again. Proving he did look interested. "Come on." She mumbled, rising to her feet. The dragon following along with her. Toothless stretched half way to the door and yawned a mighty yawn before shaking himself out of his drowsy state and he pranced over to Astrid's side.

They walked out of the house, and just as Stoic had said. All the female dragons have returned. All except a couple. Fishlegs was hugging Meatlug, the little baby dragons all scrambling around him, sniffing his boots. As was the other dragons, reuniting with their riders.

Astrid studied the sky for any sign of Stormfly or Hiccup. Nothing yet.

Toothless gazed around the weyr of dragons, realizing all the females had returned. Hiccup had left with all the females. Shouldn't he have returned with them? Toothless felt his gut twist in the most uncomfortable way. He wondered if anything have happened.

Toothless bounded across the village, dodging any of the dragons or their hatchlings as he did so and stopped at the edge of the cliff. Looking out into where the sky meets the ocean. It was as blue and empty as ever. The Night Fury could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Where was he?

Toothless jumped when he felt something touch him and he whirled his head to the side to find Astrid had followed him. She patted his neck, the corner of her lips twisted downwards into a frown. Obviously she was just as clueless as he was as to where her dragon and Hiccup were. She absolutely had no comforting words for him at this moment. Huffing out a breath, Toothless looked back out and felt himself grow anxious. Small whimpers leaving past his massive mouth as he, once again, started to pace the side of the cliff. Astrid watched the poor Night Fury recapture his past worrying behavior and she couldn't help but worry too. What could Hiccup be doing that would delay him this long? Maybe she shouldn't have brought Toothless outside till they were sure that Hiccup had returned.

About ten minutes had gone by without any sign of anymore dragons or Hiccup and Astrid, as well, was getting restless. She looked over at the still pacing dragon and she walked over to Toothless. Grabbing onto his face and pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey, it's okay Toothless. Calm yourself. We'll go and look for Hiccup now, and-"

"Hiccup!" Someone shouted and Astrid looked up into the sky to find that one of the female Monstrous Nightmares, a Zippleback and their babies had gotten way behind. And right next to them was none other than Hiccup riding on her Stormfly. Her own hatchlings following just behind her.

Toothless' whimpering immediately changed to excited whines and howls as he leapt circles around Astrid. She laughed and grabbed onto Toothless' saddle to try to calm him before he knocked down one of the cottages with that powerful klutzy tail of his.

Toothless gazed up at the sky and almost growled at the sight of Hiccup once again flying upon the back of that damn Deadly Nadder. He supposed he should have suspected it, considering he took off with the dragon, but did he seriously have to ride back on her as well? And why did he take so long? Two freakin months of him suddenly disappearing!

Growling in annoyance, Toothless turned around to face the group of dragons. His tail end facing Hiccup. Astrid looked over at Toothless in confusion.

"Toothless, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see Hiccup return and okay?" Toothless made a whiny barking sound and held his head up high. Astrid couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle. Obviously the dragon was pouting about Hiccup being gone so long.

She turned and smiled as her dragon landed on the ground. Hiccup sliding off of her back. Running over, the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck tightly.

"Thank the god's you're back!" She sighed in relief.

Hiccup chuckled. "Wow, did Toothless give you that bad of a time?"

"You have no idea." She huffed out as she separated from the lean boy. Smirking, she punched his arm. "Thanks for worrying us. For a second I thought Toothless' theory was correct and you had died." She grumbled.

Hiccup blinked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm before shaking his head. "What did Toothless-?"

"I'll tell you everything that happened later. Right now go see your dragon." She pointed over to the pouting black beast before walking past the boy. Hugging Stormfly tightly and admiring the hatchlings that crowded her legs.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He immediately grinned at the sight of his Night Fury and ran over. Only halting when he realized that the dragon was ignoring him. "Toothless?" He walked over to the front of the fire breathing lizard. Finding that Toothless was acting the way he hadn't expected. Instead he wore that unimpressed expression. "Toothless, what's wrong?"

The dragon grumbled and turned till his back end was facing him. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Toothless? Are you sick?" The dragon growled, clearly he was not happy. He glanced over his shoulder. He looked saddened, but also angry. Huffing, he quickly turned and ran in the direction out of the village.

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked over, yanking Hiccup back. "He's mad."

"Mad at me?"

"Mad that you left and never came back for a long period of time. Duh." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. Realization donned on Hiccup and he turned to look at where his dragon had ran off to. He quickly started following the tracks.

He ran for a good half hour and was nearly out of breath until he recognized the place he was at. Taking another breath and preparing himself, he continued on his run. It was only five more minutes later he arrived at the cove they would usually hang out in. And just as expected, there was Toothless, laying down beside the pond.

Smiling, the boy climbed down the steep trail that lead into the cove and walked over to his Night Fury. He stayed silent as he walked over and sat down beside him. His legs crossed and his arms resting in his lap. He glimpsed over at Toothless beside him before reaching out and petting his back.

"You're mad at me leaving." He murmured with a silent breathy chuckle. He scooted closer, eyeing Toothless. Scooted closer and eyed him again until he was close enough he could wrap his arms around the dragon.

"Oh Toothless. I never wanted to leave, but I had to take care of the dragons, and you would have been bored stiff if I took you with me. Not to mention the fact with you being the only male dragon that was surrounded by hormonal females." He snorted. "I'm sorry Toothless. If I ever have to go anywhere again, I'm taking you with me. That's a promise. I won't make you stay by yourself unless it's truly necessary or for your own good." Hiccup spoke softly.

Though Toothless only understood half of that, he seemed to get it enough. As soon as the word "sorry" made its way out of his rider's mouth. He jumped up to his feet and tackled Hiccup. Placing licks all over his face. Saliva drowning the poor young boy.

"Toothless! No! Gross!" He laughed. Toothless made a sound mixed with a purr and a howl as he jumped around the earth of the cove. His wings flapping all the while, making his jumps even higher into the air.

Hiccup pushed himself up into a sit, wiping away the spit from his face with his sleeve and grinned at his dragon's excited behavior. Almost related to a puppy's. Making it the most adorable sight he had seen in these past two months. Even more adorable then the hatchlings. That's when Hiccup's eye brows rose. What would baby Night Fury's look like? A wry smile spread upon his lips as he developed a clear picture of a mini Toothless. Now that was adorable.

Toothless ceased his pounces and cocked his head to the side as he looked at his rider confusingly.

"Hey Toothless, ever wondered what it would be like to be a dad?" Toothless' whole body seemed to grow stiff immediately and his bright toxic green eyes widen. Hiccup laughed at the look and grabbed onto the Night Fury's head and scrubbed his hands along his face.

The dragon yanked back with a whiny yelp and growled playfully. Pushing his nose against the boy's stomach. Knocking Hiccup down to the ground before making an amused vibrating sound in the back of his throat. Hiccup snickered as he hauled himself back up to his feet.

"Come here bud. I got something for you." He waved the dragon over to a nearby bush and Toothless suspiciously followed along. Hiccup dug around the bush till he found his spare saddle of dark brown leather and drug it out. The medal pieces clanging together as he raised it up for Toothless to see. "What do you say we go flying today?"

That seemed to get Toothless' attention as he hopped around some more eagerly. He had definitely missed this. No matter how good Astrid gets at flying him, she would never be able replace Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed and grabbed onto the saddle that Toothless was now wearing.

"Huh, you got the other saddle on you. Astrid must have gotten you to fly with her. How has that been?" Toothless growled impatiently and nudged Hiccup away as he grabbed onto the other saddle that was specially built for Hiccup's prosthetic foot. Dragging it over in front of him and laying it down on the ground. He nudged it with his nose and looked at Hiccup pleadingly.

Hiccup stared at Toothless amusingly and grabbed onto the saddle from the ground. "Is she that bad?" He joked.

Toothless popped back up to his feet. His tail waving and wagging behind him. Showing his expression of anticipation. It only took a solid ten minutes to get the one saddle off and the other one snugly on before Hiccup hopped back on Toothless. Just as it should be. No other dragon would Hiccup be able to feel more comfortable on then this one. This dragon was his one and only dragon.

"Alright bud. Ready to go?"

Toothless threw him that toothless grin, his wide large tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Hiccup laughed and patted the fire breathing reptile's neck. "Okay, then let's go."

Toothless didn't need to be told twice, he ran and pushed himself off the ground. His wings and tail taking them into the air. The wind whistling past them as they cut through the sky. Going up . . . up. Into the cloud line where the wide spread of the ocean could be seen in all corners of the horizon below them and the tiny piece of green right in the center representing their home.

Hiccup gave a shout of delight as they dove downwards. They flew past the village of Berk with untraceable speed. The overjoyed roar of the Night Fury echoing over the screech of the wind. People and dragons cheering at their fleeting form.

This was home. Hiccup was definitely home.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. But like I said before, this was just a practice story. A cute little three shot. Now if anyone wishes for more of story's such as these. You can let me know! You can give me your over all opinion on what you think of it. Compliments are always appreciated. Constructive Criticism in welcomed. But nothing rude or snappy.
> 
> Out of everything though. I hope that you enjoyed my little attempted HTTYD story!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, "How to Train Your Dragon" fic. I have just watched the movie again, and a couple of scenario's formed in my mind and I decided, "Hey, why not make a fanfiction about it?" So here it is! This is just a short practice story. There will, of course, be fluff, a little heart wrenching moments, and what would this story be without its humor? The other parts will be here soon. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy!


End file.
